The Disappearance of Haruno Sakura
by cHemicALisation
Summary: One cool summer night, Haruno Sakura took a step out of the village of Ishigakure and promptly disappeared. The ripples this creates tears the veil of Konohagakure an inch by inch until it's spirit can no longer hide in ignorance from the sword it helms and who it uses against.
1. The First Chapter

The Disappearance of Haruno Sakura

By Chemicalisation

The First Chapter

It was twilight when Shizune finally found the time to go through the roster of shinobi with Kakashi. Ideally this task should have been done in the morning but Kakashi, as per usual, had been late. The life of Hokage had not changed him. The work which should have been done had been pushed to later in the day and with the hectic routine of the Hokage, it meant that tasks were usually scheduled and rescheduled again and again until a minuscule of time was squeezed out to deal with it.

Shizune knocked on the door and walked in. Kakashi sat at his desk fiddling with paperwork. But Shizune was not so obtuse so as to miss the flash of orange as she walked in. She smirked before morphing it into a scowl. Tsunade sama had coped with alcohol. Kakashi coped with his orange books. Not much had changed.

"Hokage sama," said Shizune, enjoying watching Kakashi's eyes widen at the sight of her scowl. "If you were free, you could have told me. I would have come earlier."

"Ah well, I was just doing some paperwork," said Kakashi, sheepishly. "I was just going over the treaty with Kumogakure. Just last minute changes to the proposal!"

Shizune snorted. "Of course, Hokage sama. If you have time then shall we go over the roster of the shinobi? Missions have to be assigned tomorrow first thing. You should be there exactly at 8 am unlike the last time when all the shinobi spent half a day waiting for you."

With that Shizune pulled out her list with all the names of shinobi who were currently available in the village and those who were expected to return soon. Over the next hour, she and Kakashi went over the upcoming missions to allocate to the shinobi available.

"There is this A-Rank mission in the land of Wave," Shizune noted, flipping through her folder. "Apparently there is an up and coming criminal organization which is working actively extort petroleum producers. According to the last report, they have recruited a number of missing-nin as well. This mission will be long one. Possibly three to four months. What do you think?"

"We should accept it. Send message for acceptance by tonight saying that the team of three will arrive by next week." Kakashi stretched back into his chair. "An Aburame for infiltration and someone from the Nara clan to plan this down to details."

"I'll look into it and give you the names by morning." Shizune scribbled it down on her notepad. "What about the third member?"

"Possibly a medic," Kakashi mused. He sat up. "Is Sakura back yet? This would be a good experience for her."

"Ah. She was supposed expected to return by yesterday. But she hasn't so. Her mission B-Rank. It shouldn't have given her much trouble." Shizune chewed her bottom lip. Kakashi followed the movement. "I expect she will return soon enough. Something probably tied her up."

Kakashi nodded. "I expect so." He smiled at Shizune, his eyes crinkling. "Shizune san, please recommend another medic for this mission. Someone who is capable of handling the mission of this caliber."

Shizune nodded and continued with her list.

* * *

Shizune slowly chewed her food while Tsunade sat opposite her on the table beside the window. The restaurant had just recently opened and everyone was raving about it. Shizune knew that after Tsunade's retirement it was rare for her to go out during the day. So Shizune and Sakura had made it their mission to get Tsunade out of the door as much as possible.

"Well," Tsunade pursued, a questioning look on her face. "Have you thought about it?"

Shizune set down her chopsticks and clasped her hands. "I don't feel like it right now."

Tsunade drummed her fingers impatiently against the table. "You should. You are still young and strong."

"Yes, but.." Shizune stared down at her ramen. Why wasn't Sakura here? She would say a mediating remark, diffuse the tension and gracefully change the topic. "I feel that I am better valued at the hospital and by Hokage sama."

Tsunade frowned. "You are an assistant. Anybody can be an assistant."

Shizune winced. "Is that what you think? That its a nobody's job?" she said, trying to stop the hurt from showing in her voice.

"No, of course not. Its a position of great trust." Tsunade picked up her cup of sake. "You know how I feel about this. I think you should challenge yourself. You can't do that stuck in a room."

"I don't know if Hokage sama can spare me," Shizune murmured.

Tsunade took a drink from her cup and put it back down on the table. "Make him spare you. Train someone to take care of your duties when you are not there. Being stuck in an office isn't the best use of your capabilities."

"Yes, yes I know," Shizune sighed. One could only have this conversation so many times. "Maybe Sakura can help me out with assistant duties," she said halfheartedly, mixing the noodles in her bowl.

She look up only to see a dark scowl on Tsunade's face. "What? What wrong?" Shizune sat up, alarmed.

"Don't pull Sakura into this job of you of yours," said Tsunade, shoving a finger in Shizune's face. "She has her own life to live."

"If she doesn't want to then she can simply say so," grumbled Shizune. "You are overthinking this!"

"You know what I think?" said Tsunade, resting her hand under her chin. "You do not want to go out in the field."

"You know what I think?" Shizune responded tartly. "I think that you have too much free time on your hands."

Tsunade huffed and sat back into her chair, crossing her arms as she did so. "Well, I can't force you to do something that you don't like."

Shizune didn't respond and instead poked her food with her chopsticks.

Tsunade sighed. "Is Sakura back yet?"

Shizune shook her head. "She was supposed to be back three days ago but she hasn't arrived yet. Its a simple B-Rank mission. Not a turbulent area. Hokage sama isn't worried and neither am I!" She looked at Tsunade as if daring her to challenge her.

Tsunade nodded. She had no interest in rising to the bait. Shizune was clearly itching for a fight and Tsunade refused to give it to her.

Shizune took a sip of sake. Her mentor, in loneliness, was drinking herself to death. Either Shizune or Sakura visited her every week. More so Sakura than Shizune. Initially Shizune had been grateful. It gave her more time to focus on work. But right now, in moments like these, she felt angry. Sakura could do no wrong in Tsunade's eyes.

Shizune's grip on her glass tightened. She wanted to take another swig but it was only afternoon and she didn't want to go back to Kakashi with the smell of alcohol in her breath. She just needed to get through this lunch.

"The food here is good!" said Shizune, forcing cheeriness into her tone knowing full well that Tsunade could tell. "We should come here more often!"

* * *

Kakashi looked over from the bundle of reports that he was going through. "Yes?"

"If you can spare a few minutes, then can we go though the shinobi who lost contact with Konoha?" asked Shizune, her familiar blue folder in her arms.

Kakashi sat back into chair. "Ah yes. Lets get this over with."

"There are a total of seven nin who have failed to contact Konoha despite being ordered to do so according to their mission details. There are four anbu, all on the same mission in Tea Country. Haven't made contact for two weeks," said Shizune, as she read from her notepad. She looked up. "They are probably dead."

"Or they want us to think that. Perhaps they have all defected," murmured Kakashi. "Remember Shizune, look underneath the underneath."

Shizune nodded. Every Hokage must have his own adage. "You want to sent a team after them?"

"Yes, a small one. Focused upon sensor types." Kakashi tapped the table. "Next."

"An individual based seduction mission," said Shizune, turning the page. "Set in Iwagakure. B-Rank. Haven't made contact in four days."

"Hmm, its an infiltration mission. Risky to take unnecessary action and make contact." Kakashi stood up and walked to the window. "Lets wait for another week before we consider sending anyone after her."

"Alright. Another shinobi in a C-Rank mission has gone missing for two days. The team leader has requested assistance." Shizune looked up and then looked down at her folder again.

"If its a genin team then the team leader must be a jounin," said Kakashi, irritated. "Have they even made an effort to find this genin?"

Shizune winced. "Well, the missing genin is from the Hyuga clan. The team leader was under strict instructions to contact the Hyuga clan in case of any out of the ordinary developments in the mission. The Hyuga clan has asked me to refer this matter to you."

Kakashi massaged his temple. "Wait one more day. If the genin is not recovered by then then send a three member team of chunin."

"I understand, Hokage sama." Shizune looked down at her notebook. "The last one is Sakura. B-Rank mission. Sent to Ishigakure. The mission did not require her to maintain contact with Konoha but she was supposed to if the mission was extended. Five days since have passed since her expected return."

Kakashi turned away from the window and studied Shizune's expression. She wasn't worried and, he found, neither was he. "Sakura is capable. Give her a few more days. If there is anyone who has the strength and brains to survive a mess, its her."

"Yes, Hokage sama." Shizune bowed and left the room.

* * *

"Two weeks have passed since her expected arrival." Shizune stood before Kakashi, her expression grim. "Sakura has yet to make any contact with Konoha. Tsunade sama is getting worried."

Kakashi nodded and tapped his fingers against the table. His sleep last night had been troubled just for this reason alone. "Make contact with the Team Ko led by Hyuga Ko. They are supposed to be in the Land of Earth at this stage of their mission. Send a message to Hyuga san to spare a member of a team to Ishigakure to inquire about the whereabouts of Haruno Sakura."

"Yes, Hokage sama," replied Shizune, her expression troubled.

"She will be alright, Shizune." Kakashi soothed. "We are going to find her."

"That's what I keep thinking," said Shizune, pacing the length of the room. "There are no reports of any criminal activities in Ishigakure right now."

"It is unexpected," Kakashi agreed. "But I have faith in Sakura and so should you."

"Yes, Hokage sama." Shizune remained unconvinced.

* * *

Four days later, Shizune was with Kakashi in his office when the message arrived. Kotetsu tapped on the door and walked in. He knew that the scroll in his hand was much awaited upon and it was necessary to get it into the right hands as soon as possible.

"Hokage sama, Shizune san," said Kotetsu, rushing in. "The message from Team Ko has arrived."

Shizune snatched the scroll from his grasp and handed it to Kakashi. None of them indicated that they wanted him to leave so he stayed, his own curiosity belying the situation.

Shizune and Kotetsu waited in abated silence as Kakashi read the message. It was until he put it down on the table and leaned back into his chair that Shizune asked "Well?"

Kakashi's gaze fell upon Shizune's. "Team Ko's mission had been successfully completed by the time my message reached them. So the entire team traveled to Ishigakure." Kakashi clasped his fingers. "They asked the civilians and the hospital staff which Sakura supposed to be contact with. All of them said that Sakura successfully completed her mission and left for Konoha."

Kotetsu stared. "So Sakura left the village? Something happened to her on the way back?"

Kakashi's gaze flickered to Kotetsu and then back to the scroll. "No, the villagers of Ishigakure _say_ that Sakura left the village."

"They could be lying," Shizune murmured.

"Exactly," said Kakashi. "As of right now there are two possibilities. Something happened to Sakura in Ishigakure or something happened to her on the way back to Konoha."

"But one thing is for certain, isn't it?" said Kotetsu. Both Shizune and Kakashi looked at him. "Haruno Sakura has indeed disappeared."

Kakashi's eyes flashed. "But we'll find her."

* * *

A/N Something a little new for me. I have up to now only written romantic oneshots so I guess you could say I am trying to test my skills in another area. I would like to hear what all of you think about it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	2. The Second Chapter

The Disappearance of Haruno Sakura

By Chemicalisation

The Second Chapter

* * *

"Fuck this shit!" Anko stamped her foot in frustration. The sun was glimmered between the trees and light wind rustled through the leaves. But Anko wasn't into nature. It could all burn up tomorrow and she would be hard-pressed to care.

Kurenai looked at her sideways, her black hair blowing in the wind. "Hokage sama told us it might be difficult."

"No fucking shit!" Anko snarled. "Its been thirty-nine days since she left Konoha. The last twenty-five days which are left unaccounted for. Here we are in Ishigakure and nothing to show for it!"

Kurenai flickered her gaze around the surrounding area of the forest. Behind them, within a camouflage of trees was the village of Ishigakure. A village so small that one could not step in the village without its entire population of some 450-600 people knowing about it. Their ninja population was non-existant and they didn't need it. Better for them to request the aid of the Five Great Shinobi Nations if they wanted something done. For a good price, of course. That's why Haruno Sakura had been sent, after all. A strain of virus had appeared a year ago. With peculiar purple spots and red splotches inside the mouth, it infected mostly the children and left them in a near comatose state. Haruno had come to the village, examined the virus, created its antibiotic, administered it, monitored the patients, instructed the villager's doctor on the cure and left. And, for all intents and purposes, she had left for Konoha.

Kurenai understood Anko's impatience. They were both considered be among the best in the field of sensor and tracker types respectively. But despite trying to track the movements of Haruno, they had nothing to report to Kakashi.

Kurenai tapped her foot against the branch of the tree upon which they were standing. "But we do know something for sure. Haruno Sakura. Jonin. Nineteen years of age. B-Rank mission. Haruno san traveled to Ishigakure and stayed here for two weeks. We have substantial evidence which says so. On her journey to Ishigakure, we have a good number of eyewitnesses. Two innkeepers reported that a pink haired girl stayed in their establishments and then left early in the morning, presumably to resume her travels. She arrived at Ishigakure three days after she left Konoha. Perfectly reasonable. She stayed in the village for eight days. Every villager I have talked to confirms this. Nothing in their chakra fluctuations and body language suggested that they were lying or concealing anything."

Anko scowled as a particularly strong wind threatened to loosen her hair from its spiky ponytail. "But then she left this hellhole of a village. Supposedly for Konoha. But we can't trace her back or to anywhere else."

Kurenai nodded. "Peculiar business," she agreed. She then paused. "Villagers didn't report anything out of the ordinary. They all referred to her as a nice smiling young woman."

Anko snorted. "That's Haruno for you. Nice. That's pretty much her defining characteristic."

"Yes, well there is something that's a little unusual." Kurenai looked at Anko. "There was a young civilian man. Apparently Haruno engaged in sexual relations with him during her duration of her stay here."

"She fucked a civvie?" Anko's eyebrows shot up. "Someone of her caliber, I would think that she would have higher standards."

Kurenai frowned at Anko. "Well, if you remember Haruno is a civilian shinobi. As in a shinobi from a civilian background. It probably doesn't bother her so."

"Ah hell. But he wasn't lying, the boy? Or stretching the truth?" asked Anko as she stretched her arms. "Want me to get the truth out of him?"

Kurenai gave Anko a sideways look. Anko's willingness for violence was a little too much sometimes or maybe it was just her who had little patience for the blood and gore which Anko seemed to thrive in.

"No, it won't be necessary," said Kurenai. "He wasn't lying."

"Pfff." Anko looked at Kurenai, tilting her head as she did so. "Do you think there was anyone else?"

"Any other lover? I don't think so." Kurenai put her hand on her hip. "At the very least, the young man did not appear to think so."

"Lovers. Fuck-buddies. Same thing." Anko rolled her eyes.

Kurenai resisted the urge to sigh. "But that's the thing. Haruno san was engaged to Uchiha Sasuke last time I checked. Why would she sleep with other people?"

Anko stared. "Eh. That's right. I remember they got engaged because afterwards she got a lot of heat for it. Did they break up?"

"I don't know," Kurenai admitted. "But if they had then Hinata chan would have told me."

"Well, I for one can't blame her," Anko declared. "Uchiha looks like a total cold fish."

Kurenai ignored Anko. "Should we tell this to Hokage sama? It is not entirely relevant."

"Hell yeah its not relevant," Anko snorted. "Its the kind of details they use to make you look like a slut." She hesitated. "Just tell Hokage sama in private but don't put it down in the report for future generations to read."

Kurenai nodded. "Agreed. After all, we have bigger problems." She motioned towards the forest. "Last night, I tried to feel her chakra signature. I couldn't feel it at all. She is not anywhere close by."

Anko looked up into the sky, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun. "There are faint hints of her chakra signature around the clinic where she worked and the room of the inn in which she slept. Probably the places where she spent most of her time. Twenty-eight days since she was last here. Its to be expected that we would find it difficult to track her after such a long gap."

"We checked all the surrounding villages from here in Land of Earth and Land of Wind. No one has reported seeing a nin of Haruno's description. The time gap should have made her chakra signature faint but not entirely absent," said Kurenai, her frustration mounting within her. "The route we took for Ishigakure, she should have taken the same route back. But she was never sighted returning to Konoha. Even if she took another route back then why didn't she stop at any inn?"

"Besides," said Anko, tapping her chin. "The mission period allocated to her was two weeks. Three days she took to travel to Ishigakure. Another eight days she stayed in the village to find the cure. Three days after that she was supposed to return to Konoha. Why would she take another route? Any other route would have taken longer, right? The mission clearly dictates that if Haruno required more time then she had to send a message to Konoha immediately. It wasn't exactly an open-ended mission. If she did take another route then how would she explain to Hokage sama? Taking another route just because you feel like it doesn't sound like Haruno and its nonprofessional at the very least, wasting your village's time like that!"

"Also," Kurenai pointed out. "We have noting to indicate which direction she went. The villagers of Ishigakure knew she was going to leave in early morning. According to the Innkeeper, Haruno left before the crack of dawn. The old man who manages the establishment came down at sunrise to start the day. He found the payment for Haruno's stay and her room key on the front desk."

A strong wind rippled through the trees. Anko pushed back the locks of her hair which had escaped from her ponytail. "Its almost as if Haruno took a step out of the village and disappeared."

* * *

Shizune stood before Ibiki in his office at Interrogation and Torture Cell. She kept her expression passive although she knew there was no one better than Ibiki in reading the tiniest of facial cues. Still, she kept her expression straight. She had to make an effort, dammit.

"Hokage sama believes it is necessary," said Shizune, preparing for inevitable complaints.

"Damn inconvenient if you ask me," grumbled Ibiki, scratching his cheek.

Shizune frowned. "Then it is good and well that no one is asking you."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. Shizune flushed and murmured an apology for her disrespectful tone.

"Well, as I was saying it takes a lot of time for the my shinobi at interrogation cell to interview every shinobi who passed by Ishigakure or its surrounding area especially since it isn't even an interrogation but a simple questioning." Ibiki sighed and leaned back into chair. "Hokage sama has already issued a notification on the disappearance of Haruno Sakura. Any shinobi who caught sight of her in the last forty days would have to report it to the Investigation Unit. Interviewing every leaf shinobi who happened to be in the area at the time is not necessary. If they know something then they will come forward."

"That may be true," said Shizune, trying to keep her tone neutral. "But as I noted, if Sakura has disappeared in a relatively peaceful region then our intel about the area is woefully out of date."

Ibiki crossed his arms. "So you mean to say even if the shinobi hasn't seen Haruno, they still have to come in to provide any other information that might be relevant?"

Shizune placed her hands on her waist. "Hokage sama is with me on this."

Ibiki stared at Shizune. "Of course he is."

Shizune scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Ibiki sighed. "Fine, I'll have your interviews conducted." He was too old for office politics.

* * *

"Can you tell me more about it, Hyuga san?" asked Ibiki.

Hoheto sat alert in his chair in the interrogation room. He had never thought he would be here even if it was just a simple interview about a silly girl who got herself killed. She hadn't even had the sense to get killed in a manner so her body would be easily recoverable. Idiot.

"What would you like to know?" Hoheto asked. His speech was robotic, a tic not entirely uncommon to his clan. The Hyuga were not demonstrative, his mother had lectured him since birth. When he had grown up, lectures weren't even necessary. He could see her distaste at Hyuga Hinata, something he would later on come to share. The entire clan had figuratively taken a sigh of relief when Hinata had been passed over as heir in favor for her younger sister. An inclination he shared.

"Well, the events that led up it, I suppose," said Ibiki. Hoheto could hear the boredom in Ibiki's voice. He couldn't blame him.

"It was a team of three jonin. It consisted of Yamanaka Santa and Nara Ensui with the latter being the captain. On that stage of the mission we were near Ishigakure and decided to set up camp."

"You did not check into an inn?" asked Ibiki, crossing his arms.

"No, I suspected that we were being followed and it was decided that we would set up camp instead of finding an inn. If there was to be an altercation then we wouldn't want any civilians to be involved."

"Were you attacked?" Ibiki's gaze was heavy and Hoheto felt sweat tickle down his back.

"No, the enemy nin never made an appearance."

"And it was while you were camping near Ishigakure, under threat of an immanent attack that you saw Haruno san?"

"Yes, I had the watch from 2 am to 4 am. During my watch, I periodically activated my Bakugan. You understand that we were all on high alert at that time."

"No need to explain yourself, Hyuga san."

"Yes, well I activated my Bakugan at around 2:30 am. I thought I had heard rustling among trees."

"Yes?"

"It was then I saw her. She was ten kilometers ahead of me. She was standing high up on the branch of a tree."

"How did you recognize that it was Haruno? It could have been anybody else."

"I fought alongside her in the war. So I was able to recognize her chakra signature."

"Was anyone with her?"

Hoheto shrugged. "No. She remained still as if she was thinking about something."

"How long did you watch her?"

Hoheto startled. He had not expected this question. "I suspect for ten minutes or so."

"That's a long time especially since your teammates were asleep and all of you could have been possibly attacked by enemy nin."

Hoheto looked away. "I suppose a strange inclination came over me."

Ibiki's gaze sharpened. "What kind of inclination?"

Hoheto flushed. "I thought about the time when we fought in the battlefield. I found her beautiful at the time, her hair blowing in the wind. I just lost myself, I suppose." He glanced back at Ibiki.

Ibiki's expression was indecipherable. "I see. After ten minutes you deactivated your Bakugan?"

"Yes."

"When you activated it again afterwards, did you look in the same direction as where you had found Haruno san previously?"

".…"

"Hyuga san?"

"Yes, I did."

"Was she there?"

"No."

"What was the time difference between the activation at 2:30 am and the activation after that?"

"I deactivated my Bakugan at around 2:40 am and then activated it again at around 2:55 am."

"Your watch was till 4:00 am. Did you look for her during that time?"

"Yes but I didn't find her. I suspect she had gone back to the village."

"Did you see her go back into the village?"

Hoheto felt the tension in his muscles. He was being asked the same questions again and again. What did Ibiki suspect? "No, I didn't see her go back into the village."

"Then why did you presume so?"

"Well if she was in the forest then I would have seen her."

"Yes, right. Presumably after she went into the village, did you use your Bakugan to locate her within the village?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why not? You found her beautiful, didn't you? Why didn't you look?"

"I.. I don't know. I was under a lot of stress and wasn't thinking clearly."

Ibiki gave Hoheto a hard stare. "I see." He scribbled on the report before him. "You may leave."

Hoheto bowed his head and left the room. His dignity had been absolutely thrashed in the so called interview. He hoped Hyuga sama didn't hear of it or otherwise he would be at the receiving end of the sneers of his clansmen for the rest of the year.

He may have thought about Haruno in sentimental terms, looking at her from a distance, at the dead of the night under the moonlight and the stars but right now he absolutely _loathed_ her. As Hoheto stormed out of the headquarters of Interrogation and Torture Cell, he sent a quick prayer to the departed soul of Haruno Sakura.

"Burn in hell, bitch."

* * *

A/N Actually had a lot of fun writing about Hoheto. But what I really want to do is hammer down the little details as to what makes one character different from another. Remember to review! I want to hear from you guys as how this fic is going.


	3. The Third Chapter

The Disappearance of Haruno Sakura

By Chemicalisation

The Third Chapter

* * *

"Well?" asked Kakashi, sitting back on his chair in the Hokage office. Before him stood three women. Anko and Kurenai who had just returned yesterday from Ishigakure. And Shizune with her ever present notebook.

Shizune peered over her notebook. "There were eight teams which passed through Ishigakure and its surrounding area during the time period Sakura was there. Six teams have already reported back to Konoha that they did not see Sakura or anyone matching her description. Nor did they hear anyone mentioning her even in passing. Hyuga Hoheto, a team member of the seventh team, did see Sakura at around 2 am. According to the travel logs, we can place this on Sakura's last day at Ishigakure. He watched her but then lost track of her. He says Sakura went back into the village but she should have just been preparing to leave Ishigakure at that time."

Shizune looked at Kurenai. "You said it as well, right? In your report? That Sakura wasn't spotted the moment she left Ishigakure? The last time she was seen was by the innkeeper the previous day at 6:00 pm? They discussed her expenses and she promised to leave the money at the counter when she left. And then she was seen by a leaf shinobi just outside Ishigakure. And then when he looked again after ten minutes, she wasn't there."

"So Sakura went back to the village." Kakashi tapped his desk. "At least that is what Hyuga naturally presumed as he did not see any sign of chakra in the surrounding forest area."

Anko coughed. "Did she go back into Ishigakure?" She tilted her head and looked at Kakashi. "Or was she taken back there?"

Kakashi tensed. "You suspect kidnapping?"

Before Anko could say anything, Kurenai cut in. "There is no evidence to suggest that Haruno san has decided to defect from Konoha. But there is also no evidence to suggest that she has been kidnapped or killed."

Anko frowned at Kurenai. "There is a terrorist cell operating near Ishigakure. They weren't on our intel previously. It suggests that they have been newly formed. But Kurenai is right. There is nothing to suggest that they are involved in the disappearance of Haruno. I have questioned some of them. None of them showed any characteristics of lying when I asked them if they were aware where Haruno was. They all appeared to think of her as a smiling medic from Konoha."

"Also," said Kurenai, tapping her chin. "It would not be in their benefit to harm Haruno san or even give the appearance of doing so. Konoha at this point is at the forefront of medical knowledge. Whereas Ishigakure struggles to provide even the most basic of medical care to its people. Those involved in the terrorist cell and their families had also been impacted by the virus."

"So basically we are at a dead end with no way to go." Kakashi noted with a sigh.

"It would appear so," said Anko. She frowned "Although…"

Kakashi leaned forward. "Yes?"

"I was thinking about Haruno's parents." Anko rubbed her chin. "When I first visited them before I and Kurenai left for Ishigakure, I found them pretty strange. They had no concern for their kid at all. They seemed convinced that she would turn up sooner or later."

"You think them too cavalier?" Kakashi narrowed his gaze.

"Well, won't you think so?" said Anko, her expression introspective. "You haven't seen your child for a few weeks now and she has been officially declared missing. Would you, as a parent, not be worried?"

"Anko shared these concerns with me while we traveled to Ishigakure," said Kurenai placing her right hand on her waist. "So I paid them a little visit yesterday to provide an update into the investigation on Haruno san's disappearance. And also to see if they were hiding anything. Of course, I did not tell them about the second part."

Kurenai paused. "No fluctuations in their chakra while responding to questions. They may be a bit strange but they weren't hiding anything. They genuinely did not know where their daughter was or where she could be."

"Another dead end." Shizune atoned.

Anko clenched her fist. "Fuck."

Shizune nodded as if she agreed with the sentiment. "But not all hope is lost. There is still one team which has yet to make contact with Konoha. It is an anbu team and they are on a S-Rank mission. It would be difficult to make contact with them especially if they are trying to avoid being tracked. The good news is that they are expected back in Konoha within the next weeks. They should have passed by Ishigakure. Perhaps they picked up on something."

"Hopefully," said Kurenai. She didn't sound too optimistic.

It wasn't until Shizune, Anko and Kurenai had left that Naruto came rushing in followed by Sai. In hindsight, Kakashi felt he should have at least kept Shizune back to diffuse the hurricane effect of Naruto. Instead this job would now fall upon him.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto had a wild look about him. Kakashi frowned and exchanged a look with Sai. Naruto continued. "Why didn't you tell me about Sakura chan!" He slammed his fist on Kakashi's desk.

Kakashi responded calmly. "There wasn't sufficient information, Naruto."

A stillness came over Naruto. "Don't you think that because Sakura chan is my teammate, I should have a say in this as well?"

Sai intervened. "Maybe Hokage sama is right. We can't go after Sakura if we don't know where she is."

Naruto didn't respond. He looked with Kakashi with look of a disappointed father. Kakashi clenched his hands under the desk and then slowly forced himself to relax. Naruto was beginning to look a little too much like the Yondaime, in appearance and in spirit. Kakashi shook his head, ignoring Sai's sharp gaze.

"Kakashi sensei," said Naruto, his voice low and hard. "Sasuke and I will bring Sakura back wherever she is. I will contact him. And he will come back. "

Kakashi flickered his gaze at Sai who stood behind Naruto, a silent but aware presence. He wondered whether it ever infuriated Sai when Naruto talked like that, as if the troubles of the world fell upon him and Sasuke. And no one could ever hope to understand. But Sai was apathetic. He watched the exchange through the eyes of a distant third party.

"Naruto," Kakashi tried again. "Intelligence is expected within the next two weeks. When it comes through, I will send leaf nin after Sakura immediately."

Naruto gaze bore into Kakashi's, his blue eyes almost blazing. "It will be me."

Kakashi sighed. He felt incredibly tired. He had known that being the Hokage would not be easy but right now, the demands of the job were almost crippling him. "It will be you."

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto swore, punching a tree trunk. "Why doesn't Kakashi sensei understand? We can't leave Sakura chan behind!"

Sai sat under the shade of trees which surrounded the training ground, watching Naruto as he ranted and shouted his frustration. Sai didn't really want to be here, not really. But there were times when one didn't have a choice. Naruto, Sai mused, was not really the sort of person who could withstand the process of waiting. And now that Sakura and Sasuke weren't here and Kakashi was the Hokage, it meant the job of calming Naruto down fell upon him. Although why didn't Naruto just go and bother Hinata about it baffled him. But then again wasn't it Sakura who had told him that in a beginning of a new love, people hid their insecurities so they could catch up to the other person?

"Aren't you going to discuss this with Hinata?" asked Sai, almost itching to test the theory.

"Later," Naruto replied shortly.

Would he ever, Sai wondered. No, he won't. Sai had studied the same effect in himself whenever he tried to put his feelings into words. But he had always withdrawn at the last minute. It had been worse with Ino. Much worse. The sort of details he hid from her, convinced that if she knew then she would leave him. It was Sakura who had frowned at him, during one particular conversation at a party where all their friends had gathered. Wasn't it so, she had said. The stronger we feel for the person we love the harder we want to hide from them? She got hold of his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level. If you continue like this, the person you love will cease to see you. When she released him he had gone off like a shot, determined to catch up to Ino who had stormed out of the party just minutes earlier.

"Even Sasuke isn't here!" growled Naruto as he landed a kick on the tree truck. "How can I convince Kakashi sensei if Sasuke isn't here with me."

Sai gave Naruto a sideways glance. Does Naruto think he is alone in this? Out loud he said, "Sasuke left the village because he knew his unpopularity with the villagers would put you and Hokage sama in a difficult position. He did it for you."

Naruto clenched his fist. "I couldn't even protect Sakura chan."

"Hokage sama is only advising you to practice a little caution," said Sai, smothering his frustration. "You must be patient."

"Is that what I am going to tell Sasuke?" Naruto was still, his head lowered to the point his hair covered his eyes. Sai tensed. "That I didn't save Sakura chan because I was told to be patient?"

Sai's gaze flicked towards Naruto and then away. He took out his tanto and began polishing the blade. "But there is something you can do right now, can't you?" he said, his head bent.

Naruto's whipped towards Sai. "What do you mean?"

"Six Paths Sage Mode." Sai turned away from his tanto and met Naruto's gaze. He willed himself not to look away. "You can sense chakra signatures across countries, can't you?"

"Yes," Naruto breathed. He looked at his hands with a sense of awe. He gave Sai a smile which could have outshone the sun. Sai was again reminded of why people loved Naruto, without reason or doubt. He had been one of those people.

Sai leaned back on the tree truck, the hot sun making him sleepy. A warm lethargic feeling came upon him as he watched Naruto's body begin to glow yellow, his expression twisted so sternly that it almost appeared to be a parody of concentration. Sai watched as Naruto glow brighter and brighter and then dimmer and dimmer. An hour passed before Naruto returned to his normal state.

"I can't find Sakura chan," said Naruto, his face pale and sweat poring down his temple. He was shaking and suddenly, Sai felt the need to be away. To have a mountain between them both. Anywhere but here. Because he knew, _just knew_ , the words which were coming next.

Naruto's voice cracked and his next words came out in a sob as if it had to be torn from him. "She's dead."

* * *

A/N Right now, I think I am just setting the premise. Although I would like to say that none of the scenes are of filler category. I am actually having tons of fun writing this. I would like to hear what you guys think as well!


	4. The Fourth Chapter

The Disappearance of Haruno Sakura

By Chemicalisation

The Fourth Chapter

* * *

"Where do we go from here?" Shizune asked, her expression was composed despite the fact that she felt herself teetering over an edge. Where do we go from here? The question had been playing on her mind for the last a few weeks. And today it was hitting her that perhaps there was nothing. Nowhere to go. She felt her hands shake and before anyone could notice, she clenched them. She could not understand Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai before her. Were they like her? Hiding behind a mask of false bravado? No, Shizune realized, for them the disappearance of Sakura was ordinary business. She had to keep herself detached, if she wanted to be in the same room as the investigation team. If there was one thing Kakashi had a total and utter disdain for, it was overwhelming emotion.

Anko crossed her arms. She looked down at Kakashi, seated at the behind the massive wooden desk, and ignored Shizune. "The anbu team, the one with whom contact could not be made, arrived in Konoha one hour ago. They gave their report and, before they were even given a chance to rest, they were questioned regarding Ishigakure and Haruno." Anko paused and then resumed. "They had no information."

"We're stuck," said Kurenai grimly.

"No kidding." Anko began to tick off the number of leads on her fingers. "One, we questioned Haruno's parents. They weren't lying and have no idea where she is. Second, we went to Ishigakure. Questioned the people there. No leads. Every irrelevant movement of Haruno has been substantiated by several people and the relevant ones? Zilch. Nada. Third, we looked into criminal organizations in or near Ishigakure. None of them even suggested that they cared who Haruno was. Fourth, checked all the nearby inn and ninja check posts. No one has reported seeing her."

Anko slammed her hand on Kakashi's desk. Shizune jumped. "And now Uzumaki is saying that she is dead! Where do we go from here? There is nowhere else to fucking go!"

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "There could be multiple reasons as to why Naruto could not sense Sakura. Maybe Naruto's sage mode has limitations which he is unaware of."

"Or she may have chakra so low that she cannot even be sensed." Kurenai finished, her expression grim. "That would mean that she would be on her deathbed. Unfortunately, it seems more likely."

Anko scowled. She was antsy. Who ever was doing this was dancing circles around them, mocking the military prowess of Konoha. "At this point, Haruno is probably lying in pieces in a swamp."

Shizune's legs trembled but she caught herself at the last second. Calm down, she reminded herself. Calm the fuck down. Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai paid her no heed.

"Continue looking into Ishigakure and the surrounding locations." Kakashi impatiently tapped his fingers against the table. "There must be something."

"With all due respect, Hokage sama," said Kurenai, crossing her arms. "I believe it would be a waste of time. Naruto's sensing abilities have shown us that Haruno san is not there. And even if her kidnapper is intentionally keeping her low on chakra then Ishigakure would be the last place he'll be. He would have left by now knowing that Konoha would be keeping a close watch on the area."

"Look underneath the underneath, Kurenai," Kakashi said shortly. "That is what he would think and then he would realize that's what we think and then come to the conclusion that Ishigakure is now the safest place to be because two of Konoha's mostly highly valued nin have declared the area as harmless."

"That's a stretch, Hokage sama," said Kurenai quietly. "We can also make the opposing argument."

"But the order is mine to make, isn't it?" Kakashi's tone was cool. "Sakura disappeared from Ishigakure. The last time anyone saw her was there. Send a tracking team to Ishigakure and tell them to expand from here."

"We are grasping for straws," Anko grumbled as she and Kurenai left the room.

Kakashi waited until the door shut after them before turning to Shizune. "Don't I know it," he sighed.

* * *

"This investigation. Is it even going anywhere?" Tsunade poured sake into her cup.

Shizune sat on the opposite end of the kitchen table, careful to keep her expression passive. A wrong word and Tsunade would bite her head off. She looked around the kitchen and tried not to sigh. Dirty dishes everywhere. It was true that Tsunade wasn't a homebody person although, since her retirement, she usually stayed at home. But since Sakura's disappearance, her isolation had gotten worse.

"I don't know." Shizune admitted.

Tsunade clenched the cup before setting it back on the table.

"I don't what to do." Shizune's voice cracked. "Where to look? What to think? I am frightened of…"

"Don't," Tsunade cut Shizune off. "Don't think about it. Its the worst thing that you can do to yourself."

"Yes." Shizune gave a feeble nod.

"Remember," Tsunade continued. "Sakura is trained well. If she felt there was no way out then she knew how to end things for herself. Nobody knows that better than a medic."

Shizune's hands shook. She quickly hid them under the table. "How can you think that? How can you about Sakura…"

"Because I know. Because you know. Just like Sakura knows. There are worse things in life than death." Tsunade words were harsh and, as soon as she said it, she fell silent.

Shizune didn't talk either. There was nothing for her to say. The grandfather clock in the living room ticked on and on as if every one second brought closer the endgame. Tick tick tick. As soon as one tick ended, it created the dreadful anticipation of the next one. Shizune wanted to laugh, manically and hysterically. Why hadn't she ever laughed before? Did she ever laugh before? She closed her eyes and tried to remember but all she could see was Sakura's perfect smile. Her perfect green eyes. And blood. Blood on the mountains of paperwork in the Hokage tower as Sakura lay in the middle, smiling her gentle smile as blood gushed out of her from every orifice.

"Don't go." Tsunade's voice was soft. Shizune opened her eyes. Tsunade was looking at her intently.

Shizune licked her cracked lips. She needed some water. "What do you mean?"

"Don't go on missions anymore." Tsunade's gaze bore down on Shizune.

Shizune tried to inject some wryness into her tone. "This isn't the conversation we had a few weeks ago."

"I don't think I could bear it if I lost you too." Tsunade's tone cracked.

Shizune reached for Tsunade's right hand and gripped it tight. "I will never leave you. Sakura will come back. Don't doubt it." Shizune gave a weak smile. "And when we are both too busy to haul you around then you can summon Katsuyu and complain about children these days."

Tsunade gave a watery chuckle unaware that Shizune had gone still. As Tsunade looked up, her smile died on her lips. "What's wrong?"

Shizune had gone pale. "Katsuyu," she whispered.

"What about Katsuyu?" asked Tsunade, alarmed.

Shizune spoke as if in a trance. "If Sakura was attacked and presuming the attacker didn't catch her by surprise then won't Sakura have at some point in her fight summoned Katsuyu?"

Dawning realization filtered through Tsunade's face. "Katsuyu may have seen Sakura before she disappeared."

Shizune stood up from her seat and placed her palms on the table. "It might be a long shot. But you have to summon Katsuyu and ask," she urged.

As Tsunade made the seal, Shizune tried not to let the excitement get to here. It could fail, she reminded herself. But it could also succeed, as she felt the hope bloom inside of her.

"Good afternoon, Tsunade sama," said Katsuyu as she appeared on the kitchen table. Too often Shizune had been baffled by the ladylike polite tone coming from the blue slug on the kitchen table. Shizune looked at Tsunade and then back down at the tiny body of Katsuyu which was easily the size of her forearm. Of course, Tsunade would not need the larger body of Katsuyu. The purpose of summoning was not to attack, after all. As it was, a tiny part of Katsuyu would suffice for a few questions.

"Katsuyu sama," said Shizune, her eagerness betraying her voice. "Are you aware that Sakura has disappeared?

After a pause, Katsuyu spoke. "No, Shizune san."

"Has she summoned you in the last fifty days or so?" asked Shizune, deflating. "At any point. For anything?"

"Well, she summoned me a little more than a month ago," said Katsuyu, slowly. "She requested some plants from the Shikkotsu Forest. She wished to create an antidote for a poison."

"A little more than one month?" exclaimed Shizune. She looked at Tsunade. "That was when she was in Ishigakure."

"Ah. She probably needed it in her mission," said Tsunade, leaning back into her chair.

Shizune frowned. "But that virus wasn't a poison. The virus was just resistant to the antibiotics available. So Sakura was send to find another way to treat it."

Tsunade turned towards Katsuyu. "Did she specifically say poison?"

Katsuyu hesitated. "No, she didn't. But the plants, they are something you and Sakura previously asked of me only for the treatment of poison."

"Maybe, it was for something else." Shizune wondered out loud. "Or maybe…"

"Or maybe there was something about the mission which was not originally expected," Tsunade finished for Shizune, a grim line on her face.

Tsunade turned towards Katsuyu. "Thank you, Katsuyu. I think it would be all for now."

After Katsuyu disappeared, Shizune collapsed on her seat and put her head on the table. "Back to square one."

* * *

"This will be an unpopular measure, Hokage sama," counseled Aburame Shibi.

"But a necessary one," Hyuga Hiashi shot back.

Kakashi sat at the head of the table while heads of the most prestigious clans of Konoha sat around him. The Council of Elders meeting was usually the most troublesome part of his week even when he knew, at the worst of times, he still had the support of the majority of the table. Kakashi flickered his gaze at the individuals around him. Hyuga Hiashi sat to his right, in a seat which was traditionally filled by Tsunade. But Tsunade, despite being the head of the dying Senju clan and the former Hokage, had taken to missing the meetings of the Council of Elders. Kakashi certainly envied her but most certainly could not blame her. It was tiresome politics.

Hence, the seat was in such occasion filled by Hiashi who, although brilliant, was a positive bore. Hyuga clan, since the demise of the Uchiha clan, had solidified its standing as the most powerful clan in Konoha. Its circumstances were only improving with the competent Hyuga Hanabi being declared as the heir over the shy Hyuga Hinata. But it wasn't necessary to feel sorry for Hinata. She was about to get married to Naruto who as a famed war hero would go down in history. Next to Hiashi sat Inuzuka Tsume, her shapely legs on the table with an apparent disregard for the formal nature of the Council. For years Kakashi had marveled at the strange friendship between Tsume and Hiashi but he supposed it was more of a you scratch my back I'll scratch yours type of a thing.

Besides Tsume was Sartoubi Soma, father to Sartoubi Konahamaru. For too long Kakashi had tried to find a similarity between father and son. But the only one he found was the overwhelming belief of their way being the right way. Despite so, Soma had an agile mind. One which was quick on the uptake and even faster when it came to response. But Soma hadn't taken to him as he had to Tsunade. Annoyingly, he kept his own council and refused to discuss his vote with anyone beforehand. Kakashi could trust him to do the best for Konoha but boy, did Soma make him work for it.

Her make-up perfectly in place and her stature elegant, sat Yamanaka Noriko next to Soma. The only civilian on the table. She had entered the Council of Elders when her husband, Yamanka Inoichi had passed away in the Fourth Shinobi War. Ideally, he should have been succeeded by a shinobi. Unfortunately, his only child, Ino, was too young and no one else in the Yamanaka clan had the experience to deal with clan politics. Admission of a civilian had ruffled feathers but Noriko usually kept quiet and never voted against the majority. She wasn't troublesome, as Shikamaru would say. Then there was Aburame Shibi who never spoke except in monosyllables. But deadly nevertheless with the hive of insects who lived with him under his jacket. Next to him was Akimichi Chouza. A mass of frowning petulance. Today, Kakashi expected it. And finally, Shikamaru who sat between Chouza and Kakashi. The brilliant head of the influential Nara clan.

Ordinarily it should have been Naruto on Kakashi's left. But, like Tsunade, he was sporadic on his attendances. A habit which had only worsened since Sakura's disappearance. It spoke to the level of respect for Naruto and his contributions during the Fourth Shinobi War that immediately after he had been asked to join the Council of Elders as the head of the nonexistent Uzumaki clan. Kakashi drummed against fingers against the edge of the table and inwardly smirked. It didn't hurt that Naruto was also romancing Hinata. The Hyuga clan had been overwhelming in their support for Naruto as the war hero. But Kakashi and anyone with half a brain knew better. Naruto, with his ties to the Hyuga clan, could be counted on support the Hyuga clan in Council of Elders. And once Naruto became Hokage, an inevitable at this point, Hyuga clan would stand to become even more influential.

"Hokage sama, you may wish to give more thought to this," Shikamaru murmured. "Your blanket pardon to Uchiha Sasuke has impaired your popularity with a good section of the population. They will not take this lightly."

"Nara san." Tsume folded her arms. "You forget that we are still recovering from the after effects of war. Sacrifices need to be made."

"I understand that," responded Shikamaru. "Entering into a treaty with Kumogakure will open up allow Konoha to take up missions in the Country of Lightening. Hence, thereby, creating employment for the shinobi. But at the same time, Konoha will have to remove tariffs upon the goods from Kumogakure coming into Konoha. With their advanced technology, they are quite able to compete with Konoha. This will reduce demand for the services and goods of Konoha. Civilians will suffer from massive unemployment."

"But with increasing mission opportunities," said Soma as he leaned forward. "The unemployed civilians will be able to attain livelihood through doing D-Rank mission, previously completed by genin."

Chouza slammed his fist on the table. "You forget! This will make us overly dependent upon Kumogakure. They will buy from us our raw materials and sell us the finished goods. Their advanced production will allow for them to create monopoly over our market."

" _You_ _forget_ , Akimichi san." Hiashi snapped back. "That the peace ushered in after the Fourth Shinobi War has meant that our shinobi have been left unemployed due to reduced mission workload. They are unable to earn their own livelihood and Konoha can only provide them with a pittance for their needs."

"Exactly!" Tsume snarled. "What about their sacrifices? Now that we are no longer in a state of war, are we supposed to brush them aside?"

Before Chouza could give a heated response, Kakashi held up his hand. "Enough." The table fell silent. "We have been discussing this for months now. There is no doubt about it that whatever course of action we take, we will reap disadvantages either way. It is for us to decide which option is worse one."

Kakashi paused to allow his words to sink in. "We will meet again in one week to take a final vote for this treaty. On this note I believe we should end the meeting."

Hiashi crossed his arms. "There are other concerns, Hokage sama. Such as those of a missing Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi looked at Hiashi sideways. "I am surprised at your interest, Hyuga sama."

Soma looked up. "Why would you be so? Have you forgotten? Haruno san is one of the only two people in the world who can use the creation rebirth jutsu. There is sufficient alarm for her disappearance."

"Not to mention," said Shibi, his voice low. "She was your former student, the apprentice to the former Hokage and Uzumaki san's teammate."

"Eh?" Tsume smirked as she leaned forward. "It almost seems like an attack to agitate Konoha."

"I am sure that Hokage sama is pursuing all the necessary avenues in this investigation," said Noriko, smoothly.

"Nevertheless, Haruno's disappearance suggests danger upon the horizon," said Shibi, his voice soft. "It is little things like these which remind us again and again as to why we must be vigilant."

* * *

"Hey."

Ino looked up as she stepped out of the Clinic for Children's Mental Health and saw Sai leaning against the wall. Despite all her stress and worry, she felt a smile beginning to form on her lips. "Hey yourself."

Sai smiled back. With Ino, his smiles did not need to be forced. "I brought a bento for lunch. Shall we eat it together?"

It wasn't until they had settled down on a bench in the nearby park that Ino voiced her agitation. "It feels so wrong. Going through the normal motions of life when Sakura…." Ino trailed off. "We don't even know where she is." Ino looked away.

Sai laced his fingers with Ino's. "Its Sakura. She is one of the smartest and the strongest people that I know," He reassured her. "She has consistently survived all the odds against her. She will survive this and come back to us."

Ino shook her head. "I just can't stop imagining the worst case scenario. Sakura and I," she said, motioning to the building behind them. "We build this clinic together, to help the children of Konoha. All of those kids keep asking about her. I have no idea what to tell them."

"Naruto is distraught as well," said Sai. "If Kakashi allows it, he would leave today."

Ino blinked her tears back. "If only."

"There is something I have to tell you," said Sai carefully, putting down his chopsticks. "Naruto thinks Sakura is dead."

Ino turned white. "Is he sure?"

"He believes it. But I'm don't." Sai paused. "For that matter, neither does Kakashi."

Ino remained silent. Sai continued. "I believe its for the same reason. Sakura can't die that easily."

"No, she can't." Ino's voice was low. "But its easier to think that, right? That she is dead? So you don't have to think about other things?"

"Its strange hearing such a thing from you," murmured Sai.

Ino gripped Sai's hand. "I can't be blind to it." She paused. "But wherever Sakura is, she's there. Living and fighting."

Sai looked at her with surprise. "How do you know?" he asked, curiosity lacing his words. "How can you have so much faith?"

"The same reason you do. Because you know. People think of Sakura as an ornament. Someone who decorates the background," said Ino, giving Sai a smile which made his heart stop. "But they forget. Even the beautiful ornament can make you bleed when it is broken."

* * *

A/N Okay, so this happened. I have to give credit where it is due. While writing the Shizune's part, I was rereading Monomoth by Ohtze which is incredibly brilliant piece of work. So I think I was somewhat inspired by that. This chapter took longer than I anticipated but I am somewhat satisfied by the finished version.

Please don't forget to review! Really want to know what you guys are thinking!


	5. The Fifth Chapter

The Disappearance of Haruno Sakura

By Chemicalisation

The Fifth Chapter

* * *

"Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi looked up from the report that he had been reading and resisted the urge to sigh. He put the report back on his desk and leaned back into his chair. "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto stood on the doorway of the office, his expression severe. Behind him, Ino stepped into view. She nodded towards Kakashi. "Good morning, Hokage sama." Her tone was somewhat more respectful than Naruto's. But then again Yamanka san was a clansmen. She understood tradition, her parents having taught her so since her birth.

Kakashi tilted his head in greeting. "Good morning, Yamanaka san."

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto took a step forward. Ino stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"We need to talk about Sakura, Hokage sama," said Ino quietly. "We can no longer put this off."

"Ah," said Kakashi as he interlinked his fingers. "You wish to go and search for Sakura by yourselves?"

"You were expecting this. So you know that I need to find her." Naruto's bottom lip quivered. "Whether she is alive or dead."

"There is nothing, Naruto," said Kakashi wearily. "I have left no stone unturned in search for Sakura. The only conspicuous thing is the continued absence of anything."

"But its still too early to give up," said Ino as she crossed her arms, her long blonde hair swishing around her.

"Nobody is giving up. I am simply reminding you that even if you did go searching after Sakura, you would find nothing." Kakashi tried to rein in his irritation. He could not keep having this conversation every other day. "Better and more experienced trackers than both of you have failed."

Ino took a step forward. "Perhaps, there is something that you do not wish for us to know?"

Naruto looked at Ino with surprise. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I am not allowing you to chase after Sakura because of my own specific interests, Yamanaka san?"

Ino flushed but continued anyway, "Was the mission really to heal the residents of Ishigakure? Isn't it rather a simple job for Sakura? Someone like me could have done it, or even a chunin."

"Kakashi sensei," said Naruto, turning back towards Kakashi. "Are you keeping something from us?"

"Sakura was my student," responded Kakashi, barely managing to contain his fury. "I would never let any harm come to her. Remember Naruto, I told you-"

"Those who leave their teammates behind are worse than trash," Naruto finished Kakashi's sentence. But suspicion still darkened his expression.

"But you are no longer her sensei or her team captain," said Ino, her eyes watchful. "You are the Hokage, Hokage sama. Different jobs and different objectives."

Kakashi tilted his head. "May I remind you who you are speaking to, Yamanaka sama?" he said, his words cold as ice.

Ino turned red. "I just wish to remind you, Hokage sama, that when Uchiha Sasuke defected from the village, teams of shinobi were consistently sent after him," she said stiffly. "Why not for Sakura?"

"Because we had a general idea of where Sasuke was at the time," said Kakashi. He clenched his fist under the desk. Something had to give. "Trying to find Sakura right now is akin to groping around in the dark."

Ino opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Kakashi lifted his hand. "You will not gain anything from this conversation, Yamanaka san. I suggest that you drop it." He paused. "Incidentally, it is good that both of you here. We have received intelligence from Suna."

Naruto stilled. "About Sakura?"

"Possibly," said Kakashi, ignoring as to how Naruto's eyes had lit up with hope. "It appears that Sasuke was spotted at Ishigakure three days after Sakura arrived there. I have already sent him a message asking him to confirm this."

"He was there!" Naruto leaned forward, excitement radiating off of him. "He could have seen something!"

"Or," Kakashi said softly. "Sakura could be with him."

"You're right," said Naruto, his eyes lighting up. "Sakura and Sasuke got engaged just after the war ended but in the last two years they have barely met each other, with Sasuke being away and everything."

"Is that really possible?" asked Ino, not at all convinced. "I mean, wouldn't Sakura would have said something? Its not like you would have stopped her if she truly wanted to be with Sasuke. Then why didn't she send a message?"

"And why," Naruto wondered out loud. "Why didn't I sense her chakra?" He shook his head. "Nothing makes sense."

 _You know what else doesn't make sense?_ , Ino thought cagily, _why Kakashi had waited to tell us this?_

* * *

"Dismal business, this entire affair," said Hiashi as he sat on the couch in the Hokage's office later in the day.

Kakashi sat opposite him on an equally uncomfortable couch, with his feet popped on the lower table between them. "It must be terrible," Kakashi remarked dryly. "For the wedding to be postponed."

Hiashi closed his eyes as if refusing to engage with the Hokage. "Yes, well Uzumaki san refuses to continue on with the wedding until Haruno san is found." He frowned. "It can't be helped."

"We'll find her," said Kakashi, his posture relaxed.

"Are there any leads, Hokage sama?" Hiashi asked, reopening his pearl eyes. His polite tone indicated disinterest but Kakashi knew better to take him at face value. A few years ago, Hiashi would not have even bothered to ask after Sakura. After all, she was not a clansman and belonged to a nondescript civilian shinobi family. She was no prodigy with the likes of Naruto and Sasuke surrounding her. But Sakura had been the apprentice to Tsunade sama and had roots where people seldom looked. Kakashi had just begun realize that. And it appeared that Hiashi was catching up as well.

"It is possible that she may be with Uchiha Sasuke," said Kakashi, taking care to keep his expression indifferent. "Not confirmed, of course."

"Is it likely?"

Kakashi smiled without any real humor. "I would not like to take up any bets against Sasuke."

"And Haruno san?"

"I have known the child since she was twelve," said Kakashi, drumming his fingers against his seat. "A little bit more cleverer than others but nowhere as farsighted as Nara Shikamaru. Predictable, somewhat."

"Forgive my impertinence, Hokage sama," said Hiashi, bowing his head, a gesture so elegantly done that not a single strand of his long dark hair fell out of place. "But her disappearance isn't entirely a predictable event."

"Are you worried, Hyuga sama?" A bemused smile reluctantly played upon Kakashi's lips. It was expected Hiashi would be worried. Hell, he was as well. But it was another thing to vocalize it. Sakura had been busy in the last a few months. And now in her absence, he was realizing the implications of her actions. He had warned her at the time not to play with fire. But, unfortunately, that silly girl had ignored him. Kakashi shook his head. The smartest of his students but he still could not count on her to think things through.

"If she has not been found by now then she is dead, Hokage sama. Or good as dead," said Hiashi, his expression carefully arranged into that of condolence. But Kakashi was not fooled. Look underneath the underneath. _Sakura, you foolish little girl._

"Hyuga sama, you should not underestimate Sakura," said Kakashi as he picked a non-existent lint from his clothes.

"So they say. She was a teammate of my future son-in-law and an apprentice to your predecessor," said Hiashi. He raised his gaze to study Kakashi's profile. "A valuable medic-nin but human nevertheless."

Kakashi did not respond.

"She died serving Konohagakuru. It is an honor for every ninja," said Hiashi. He paused before resuming. "The reason that I have come before you is regarding something else entirely."

When Kakashi did not speak, Hiashi continued. "The civilians are quite unhappy with the treaty with Kumogakure but you can expect firm support from the shinobi clans. You, after all, know the necessity of surviving the post war upheaval. We will not abandon you at a time like this."

Kakashi broke himself free from his reverie. "Where are we in terms of the support?"

"Ah," said Hiashi. He was expressionless but confidence thrummed under his skin. "There are ten seats in the Council of Elders including yours, Hokage sama. You will need need to attain a majority of six in order for Konoha to enter into this bilateral treaty." Hiashi paused. "You have the full support of the Nara, Inuzuka and Hyuga clan on this. The Yamanaka and Sarutobi clan are hesitant but I can assure you, Hokage sama, that they will come through. The Aburame clan has little investment in this treaty. If we were falling short of votes, I would say we could convince them of our point of view. But as things stand, it will not be necessary. In all likelihood, in order to appease the Akimichi clan, they will either abstain or vote in negative. Tsunade sama and Uzumaki san are amenable towards your advise. This vote cannot possibly go against your favor, Hokage sama!"

"I agree." Kakashi looked longingly towards the window before turning back towards Hiashi. "But the Akimichi clan has been harshly critical on this. After all, they have roots in agricultural business. They stand to lose a great deal financially from this treaty. The civilians as well have approached me with their concerns. We can't just ignore them."

Hiashi stood and walked towards the window overlooking the village. He had turned his back towards the Hokage, a sure sign of disrespect, but when he spoke his voice was measured and calm. "Hokage sama, do you know why the Hyuga clan has been so willing to enter into this treaty with Kumgakure?"

Hiashi turned towards Kakashi, who looked back at him pensively.

Hiashi lifted his chin. "Kumogakure has consistently deceived Konohagakure. They have sought to steal the Bakugan of the Hyuga clan several times. They tried to kidnap my eldest daughter when she was a mere child and could do nothing to protect herself. And when the Hyuga clan fought back, they demanded me as a reprisal. I had to deliver the body of my dead brother to them, knowing as I did so my nephew would become an orphan."

Hiashi's gaze hardened. "On the face of it, the Hyuga clan has every reason to hate Kumogakure. We have every reason to distrust them."

"But," Hiashi closed his eyes as if he keenly felt the weight of his words, "during the War, the Hyuga clan lost nine of its own. Their loss is felt keenly, deeply, and everyday by the people of my clan."

Hiashi opened his eyes. "Hokage sama, the distrust the Hyuga clan had of Kumogakure cannot continue. This world of distrust and hate will stain our hands with the blood of our children. The Hyuga clan can no longer be an accomplice to this destruction. Kumogakure offers us peace and their friendship, Hokage sama." Hiashi's gaze was ferocious. "Who are we to spit on it?"

His expression hard and rigid, Hiashi looked at Kakashi. "We must allow this treaty to go through. For peace, Hokage sama. For the love of our children. We survived this war. But will they survive the next one?"

* * *

A/N A pretty busy month so I didn't manage to get as much done as I would have liked. I have another fic _Dreaming in Pink_ pending so I think after this I will be working on that. Also, don't forget to review! Writing this makes my day better so I want to know what you guys are thinking as well :)


	6. The Sixth Chapter

The Disappearance of Haruno Sakura

By Chemicalisation

The Sixth Chapter

* * *

"You are late today, dear," said Noriko, a picture of elegance with her brown hair carefully coiffed back and her dress simple, expensive, and surprisingly fear of wrinkles despite the long day. She smiled as she and Ino sat down for dinner. "Did the clinic keep you?"

"Um no," murmured Ino. She straightened her posture. Her mother, belonging to a genteel background, abhorred the popular practice among young ladies to sit like like hooligans. "I visited papa's grave."

Noriko's gentle smile faltered. "Yes. It was good of you to do so."

"I'm sorry," Ino looked at her mother whose lines on her face showed the burden of the struggles from the last two yeas which she thought she would never have to carry. "I shouldn't have mentioned him."

Noriko looked into her bowl of rice. "I feel terribly lonely without him," she confessed. "He was always right beside me. He held my hand when I ran away from home to marry him and I held his when he returned from his every mission." Her eyes filled with tears. "He always came back and in the end, I suppose I never considered that one day he might not."

Ino slipped her hand into her mother's. Noriko was always composed in manner and decorum that Ino never was. She would arrange flowers in her little shop while father would take Ino to kunai throwing practice. She knew that her mother often wished that Ino had taken more after her. But in the Yamanaka clan, mastery over the shinobi arts was much more highly prioritized than any interest in the art of being a proper lady.

Noriko dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "Oh look at me. Such an old lady," She let out a watery chuckle and turned towards Ino. "This must be difficult time for you, and here I am making this all about myself."

Ino gave a tiny smile. "Its all right, mother."

"Have there been any developments?" pursued Noriko.

Ino pulled her hand away her from her mother's. "No, nothing," she said, struggling to hide her irritation. Every time anyone asked her this question, it hit her exactly how little she knew. Kakashi and Shizune remained tight lipped and she did not know as to whether it was due to the lack of information on Sakura's whereabouts or the nature of it.

Noriko blinked and chose not to discuss the change in her daughter's attitude. "I met Sakura, just the day before she left for her mission. She had come to the shop to buy some flowers. She looked quite put out, I dare say, for being sent on a mission so soon after returning from two month mission somewhere in the Land of Snow."

Ino tapped her chopsticks against the bowl. "Especially since Sakura was sent on these missions alone. Its lonely and she probably felt it. I barely saw her in the last ten months."

Noriko raised her eyebrows. "My, how dangerous to send her alone and on one mission after another," She paused. "It just goes to show the level of respect the Hokage sama must have had for her abilities."

"Yes." In a bid to change the topic, Ino asked, "Have you decided as to how you will vote on the treaty with Kumogakure?"

Noriko paused. "I know you don't agree with this-"

Ino leaned forward and put her elbows on the table, ignoring her mother's pointed stare. "How can you do this? This treaty will increase the imports into Konoha manifold and will adversely impact the civilian sector. Not to mention the Yamanaka flower shop. We have every reason to fight this!"

Noriko placed her hands on her lap. "May I speak?" She waited for Ino to slump back into her chair before continuing. "I would like to remind you that Yamanaka clan is a shinobi clan. We have first and foremost a duty to Konoha. To protect the village and to preserve its peace. We cannot be as difficult so as to prioritize our financial interests at a time when so many around us are still suffering from the aftereffects of the war."

"Its not just about financial interests, its about having a say!"

"Ino." Noriko's voice rang out loud and clear before turning gentle. "It is what your father would have wanted."

Ino looked away.

* * *

"Sasuke," said Kakashi. He examined his former student with a critical eye from his chair, ignoring Naruto who stood who stood a little behind Sasuke. Sasuke loomed over Kakashi at his desk, creating a shadow on an otherwise lovely morning. He was taller than what Kakashi remembered. His dark hair brushed against his shoulders and entirely covered his left eye. His dark cloak was long and fell to his ankles, possibly to hide the fact that his left arm was no longer there. Kakashi wondered whether Sasuke had been able to deactivate the rinnegan in left eye or whether, as it had been with Kakashi with sharingan, Sasuke purposely covered his left eye to stop expending the energy that the rinnegan usually required. Looking at his worn stature, Kakashi felt a flash of concern. Had Sasuke been taking care of himself?

"Do you know why I sent Pakku after you?" asked Kakashi, knowing better than to voice his concerns regarding Sasuke's health.

"I received summons from both you and Naruto, that there was an emergency," said Sasuke, his voice low. "The letters didn't expound the nature of it."

Kakashi flicked his gaze towards Naruto before resting it back upon Sasuke. "Sakura is missing."

Sasuke's expression remained passive but Kakashi wasn't exactly born yesterday. Sasuke's body had tensed, barely discernible under his cloak . No matter how much he much he had denied it in the past, Team 7 meant something.

"When?" asked Sasuke, his voice clear and low.

"Oi! Is Sakura with you?" asked Naruto, jumping in front of Sasuke. "Both of you should have at least sent us a message before going off."

Kakashi held back a sigh. "She went missing six weeks ago," he said, drumming his fingers against the table. "She was due to return from a mission in Ishigakure but she never showed up in Konoha. While investigating, we contacted Suna to see if they might have some information regarding the area or if any of their nin had spotted Sakura while passing by. They told us some of their shinobi had seen you nearby Ishigakure around the time Sakura was there." Kakashi leaned back into his chair and looked at Sasuke. "We were hoping you would know something."

"I don't," said Sasuke. His demeanor was stiff. Kakashi checked himself from saying any comforting words. Anyone else would accept them, but Sasuke was more of a type to walk straight out of the room, convention be damned.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with surprise. "You didn't meet with Sakura chan? I thought that's why you were there!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes before moving his gaze back to Kakashi. "I met with her. But I didn't know she had disappeared. I left before her mission was completed."

Kakashi interlocked his fingers. "Did she say anything or suggest anything as to whether she felt herself in danger? Or whether she was planning a detour?"

"No," Sasuke bit out. "We didn't talk about it."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "What did you talk about?"

Sasuke cocked his head. "Mind your own business, Kakashi."

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Kakashi sensei is only trying to-"

"Its alright, Naruto," Kakashi waved Naruto's concerns aside. "If you remember something then let me know."

Sasuke nodded and before anyone could edge in another word, he turned and walked out of the room.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto ran after Sasuke. "Oi, baka!"

Sasuke stopped outside in the busy corridor of the Hokage tower and allowed Naruto to catch up to him.

"Sasuke," said Naruto as he straightened himself. "We will save Sakura chan. But until we can, we have to trust Kakashi sensei to find out where she is." He looked away from Sasuke's passive gaze. "I know its hard. Every time I think what some bastard might be doing to Saku-"

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was firm, "Sakura is strong. Don't doubt her so easily."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. He looked at him and almost as if he recognized the palpable fear that he only felt in himself, he moved towards Sasuke, gripping his right arm under the cloak. "She will come back," Naruto whispered, his head falling between his shoulders. "Sakura chan won't leave us so easily."

"She said she won't marry me," Sasuke stated. Naruto's head snapped up. Sasuke cleared his throat. "That's what we talked about. When I met her at Ishigakure."

Naruto remained silent, his head reeling. Sakura had loved Sasuke as long as he had remembered. How could she break off the engagement when they had been through so much? "Its just jitters," he said finally. "When she comes back, she'll tell you how wrong she was. Don't doubt it!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, marveling at the optimism which came so easily to him. But before he could say another word and disabuse Naruto of his delusions, Yamanaka Ino was upon them.

"Naruto. Sasuke," she breathed as she caught up to them. "Hokage sama told me you two might be around here somewhere."

Naruto released his grip on Sasuke's arm. "Has something happened?"

"Kiba kun just came back from his mission. He says…" Ino shook her head as if in disbelief. "He says he saw Sakura. In the Land of Sound."

* * *

A/N Ino's mother, as far as my knowledge on the matter extends, has not been given a name in the manga/anime. So I just decided to call her Noriko after the name of the voice actress who voiced her in the anime. So what do you guys think? I would love to know in which direction you think the story is going in.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
